The Ice Princess
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: A oneshot fic. Doesn't the title says it all? editied


_**December 24, 2005 **_

_**The Ice Princess**_

_**By Sakura aka Michelle**_

****

* * *

****

"Li Syaoran, I dare you to stop running this instant!" An eighteen-year-old girl with short auburn hair shouted across the classroom as she chased after her classmate during their break time, her chest heaving with exhaustion. "I want you to apologize to me right now this instant for insulting me in class!"

"What's the big deal about it?" Syaoran shouted back as he ran for his life at top speed, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the ferocious girl. "All I did was answering the teacher's question honestly! I wasn't referring to you Kinomoto!"

"Are you trying to joke?" Kinomoto Sakura shouted in disbelief and managed to have Syaoran trapped in a corner of the classroom successfully without allowing any chance of escape for him. "You did mention something about ice princess when you answered the teacher didn't you? What did you ask anyway? Huh?"

Syaoran shrank into the corner against the wrath of Sakura and looked wildly around the class for anyone who could save him but everyone in the class seemed to be busy at this moment. He gulped and stared up at the angry Sakura and tried to make a logical answer to soothe her, "I… Err… The teacher was asking me for an example of a fairy tale so that is the only one that I can make up at the moment…"

"That?" Sakura asked, closing the distance between them and Syaoran panicked instantly and tried to make a response before Sakura bashed him up like the other time, not that she was superior in strength but that he could not bring himself to hit a girl.

"The legend of the ice princess," Syaoran replied immediately. "I wrote this little story myself when I was young. It is the truth! I did write the story! It's just that I find it a little amazing that the teacher accepted my answer just now and I swear that I wasn't referring to you at all!"

"Sakura-chan" A high-pitched voice was heard in the class and everyone was so surprised by it since the classroom was awfully quiet moments ago, except for Sakura and Syaoran's minor argument. "Look what I have got you today!"

Sakura turned around to look at what her cousin was holding in her hands and let out a groan of dismay. "Not another gowns that you have made…" she grumbled and then saw Syaoran sneaking away from the corner and then gave him a harsh command. "If you dare step away, it won't be just thrashing you up this time round."

"Big bully," Syaoran retorted and ignored her as he rushed out of the classroom to hide in the guys' restroom until the break was over.

Sakura looked at the empty doorway that Syaoran had took as his escape route, her face totally expressionless until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Tomoyo-chan, please do not bring anymore gowns or dresses or anything related to fashion to school. I will gladly try them all for you after school hours."

Tomoyo's eyes became teary then as she looked pleadingly at Sakura. "Why are you being so cold to me? Why can't you try these dresses for me in school? Isn't it the same? I brought it specially to you all the way from home…"

There were murmurings within the classroom and Sakura heard something like "She's just so anti-social… Wonder why she hangs around our dear Syaoran-kun that much. That's so unfeeling of her to reject Daijouji-san's request. She's her cousin after all…"

Sakura glared at them into silence and tried to bring herself to actually look at the gown Tomoyo was holding up for her. She had to admit that it was a pretty white gown, all laces and floral designs with pleats and shimmering gold threads. "It's… nice," she told Tomoyo earnestly. "I'll try it for you when I reach home later."

"Sakura-chan is so good to me!" Tomoyo squealed and danced around Sakura, who tried to hide her exasperation by crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Are you heading anywhere after school today?"

"No," came the short reply and Tomoyo pouted in response. "Go back to your class; the break is almost over."

"But…" Tomoyo started to say but snapped her mouth shut when she realized that Sakura was not paying attention to her anymore. Tomoyo put on a sad smile and patted Sakura on her back before exiting the classroom reluctantly with the gown in her hand.

Syaoran returned to the classroom shortly later, his eyes on Sakura as he tried to walk back to his seat without going near her, which was impossible since his seat was at the innermost corner of the classroom while Sakura's was only next to him. No matter which way he took, he still had to walk past Sakura. Bracing himself for another argument, he walked back to his seat and was surprised when he found none.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked as he reached out to feel Sakura's forehead for signs of fever.

Sakura brushed his hand away and glared at him and spat, "Don't you ever touch me!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter with you today?"

"There's nothing wrong with me; I am always like this!" Sakura shouted at him and then her eyes were downcast. "Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone…"

_Something is definitely wrong with her today… She's putting up a barrier on herself again, trying to shut herself from the rest of the world. If she wasn't this withdrawn, I would have…I would have WHAT? What am I thinking now? What was I going to think anyway? Better stop thinking now…_ Syaoran shook himself awake and tried to exclude Sakura from his thoughts but he could not himself from staring at Sakura from his seat, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

_The next day… _

Syaoran broke into a run when he saw Sakura alone on his way to school as usual. The two of them also bumped into each other every morning without fail and they would either fight or argue with each other all the way until they reach the classroom where their exasperated classmates would hold them apart. It seemed like the whole class has be immune to the little fights and arguments between Sakura and Syaoran.

He patted Sakura on her back so hard that she almost lost her balance and her bag slid from her shoulder to the ground with a loud thud. "Opps, sorry about that," Syaoran hurriedly apologized once he realized what he had done. _Better not do anything to rile her..._

"Oh, it's you," Sakura said without a change of expression as she bent down to pick up her bag. Without other words, she turned and continued to walk to school, leaving Syaoran totally speechless.

_She isn't going to yell at me?_ Suddenly realizing that he was left behind, Syaoran hurriedly followed her, looking at her with a strange expression but Sakura paid no heed to him and just continued walking. "Hey, you are acting strange today," Syaoran stated and there was no response. So, he tried again, "Hey, you are weird."

Sakura stopped walking for a moment but resumed a moment later, still ignoring Syaoran. Syaoran pulled her arm and forced her to stop and face him. "If it is about the insult yesterday, I am really sorry. But why are you suddenly so quiet since yesterday?"

Sakura was reluctant to reply at first but something about Syaoran compelled her to make an answer. "It's about your legend of the ice princess… I know we have been childhood playmates… I… I have read the book you wrote before and now, I fully understood what the princess is feeling now. Let go of me," she said and tried to jerk her arm free.

"You have read my book?" Syaoran asked incredulously and started blushing. "When did you read it? How?"

"I was invited to your house for your birthday party when we were just ten years old. I found it in your room but I did not finish reading it because I did not have the time to read as you barged into the room and pulled me out for the birthday celebration," she replied, glaring at Syaoran. "Will you let me go now? I have already answered your questions."

"But why do you seem so upset upon remembering my book?" Syaoran asked, refusing to let go of her lest she ran away. "You don't like the story?"

"No, I am grateful that you wrote that book. It reminds me so much of myself, that ice princess. I daresay that the ice princess resembled me. I…" Sakura paused, unable to go on.

"Indeed, the book was originally written for you," Syaoran tried to explain but was cut off by Sakura.

"I don't care who you wrote the book for," Sakura interrupted. "I just know from your book that you despise me, that you befriended me only because you pity me. I know I am sort of an anti-social with no friends and no family except for Tomoyo-chan and not to mention that I am always putting on a gloomy face… I don't want your pity! I don't want you to be my friend!"

"Why did you come up with that conclusion?" Syaoran asked, clearly shocked by what Sakura was telling him. "Things aren't what you have just told me!"

"Then what are you trying to say in that book?" Sakura taunted and pulled her arm free of his grasp. "I don't need your pity. So now you are free to do whatever you want as long as it does not concern me. Mix with your own group of friends and stop bothering me!"

"Hey wait!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura ran away. Syaoran scratched the back of his head in exasperation and he sought for ways to solve the situation. "That means I have to show her the book again… and explain everything in detail to her…" he told himself. He checked the time on his wristwatch and was glad that he had just enough time to head back home to grab the book before heading to school again. With a plan in mind, he rushed back home.

* * *

Sakura threw her bag onto her table and flopped down onto her chair heavily as she let out a deep sigh. She had taken a long time to reach school, taking a longer route rather than the usual shorter one. She needed some time alone to think about many things, especially her situation with Syaoran. _How I wish things were not this way… I wished I have never seen or read that book! Things will be so different from how it is now…_ She was surprised to find Syaoran's seat empty. _Shouldn't he be in school already? I took the longer route to school… Did something happen to him along the way?_

She was about to search for him when he burst into the classroom holding a book in his hand and waving cheerfully at her._ So much for worrying about him_, Sakura thought as she took her seat again, trying to ignore him. "Come with me," Syaoran said with a commanding tone as he dumped all his belongings except the book he was holding on to onto his table. When she made no move, he signed and did the most outrageous thing that Sakura ever knew; he carried her all the way to the rooftop. Sakura was startled for a few moments but was thrashing about in his arms when he stepped out of the classroom with around twenty students in the class looking on.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Sakura yelled and squirmed in his arms, trying to get him to put her down. "Where are you bringing me to? I can walk perfectly on my own!"

"That's what I am afraid of," Syaoran remarked sarcastically. "The moment I let you walk on your own, you'll try many ways to escape…"

Sakura realized what he was saying was true. Indeed, she has done this many times when she was younger when she was forced to do something she disliked. Trying to save energy for later use and knowing that all her struggles would be futile against a very determined Syaoran, she stopped moving and lay obediently in his arms with a pout on her face. Moments later, they were at the school's rooftop, where they were able to converse in secret.

"Why did you bring here?" Sakura asked as he set her gently down on feet and started straightening her uniform to distract herself from their closeness. Syaoran was barely a foot away and she could not help but to start blushing. She looked away, trying not to make any eye contact with him to hide the delicate blush on her cheeks.

"I brought the book with me," he answered, shoving the book into her hands. She started at it for long moments before she realized it was _his _book.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked and threw the book back into his hands. "Trying to humiliate me again?"

"No!" Syaoran exclaimed in exasperation. "No one is trying to humiliate you! I was just trying to ask you to read the book again! And finish reading it this time."

"Will it make any difference?" Sakura asked quietly and refused to take the book from his hands. "I'm just as cold as the ice princess in the book."

"I have made some minor changes here and there. All my four sisters approved of the ending; they helped me edit the whole story. Read it and you will begin to understand."

Her head jerked up when he called her by her name. She watched dumbly as he pressed the book into her hands and ordered her to finish reading the book before returning to the class. He leaned against the fence surrounding the border of the roof and urged her to start reading. "It sure gets colder and colder as the days go by," Syaoran commented as he rubbed his palms together. "It's almost near Christmas.. I hope it snows soon… I knew you love snow," he added with a warm smile that made Sakura's heart flutter.

Sakura flipped open the book and started reading, stunned by the illustrations that Syaoran has included in the book at every few pages. She looked more closely at the lady in the picture and was surprised at the resemblance between the character and herself. She looked at Syaoran questioningly and he caught her gaze. He shrugged and answered, "It was to be you all along. I wrote the story while I was thinking about you..."

Blushing and wide-eyed, Sakura quickly looked down trying desperately to hide the blush on her cheeks. She continued reading the book as a distraction to stop thinking what Syaoran words had meant.

* * *

…

…

…

"Princess Sakura," the castle maid greeted timidly as she knocked on the door to the room to get her attention. "The King wishes to see you in five minutes time in the throne room. You are to be in your best attire and behaviour. That is the King's order."

"I get you!" Sakura shouted from the room and the maid jumped in response. "Back off!"

"Princess Sakura? The King also wishes to inform you that some princes from other kingdom will be present in the throne room as well…" she said and scurried away before the princess stomped out in fits of anger.

"What? Otou-sama arranged some match-making for me again!" She yelled out her question and stomped out of her bedchamber as expected of her. This has happened ever since she has reached the marrying age of twelve and she was currently seventeen. "How dare he! I will never let him get his ways!"

Already dressed in the finest gown and draped with the most valuable jewelry on Earth, Princess Sakura barged into the throne room even before the footman could announce her arrival. The footman at the station outside the throne room hurriedly rushed into the throne room and knelt in front of the king, asking for his forgiveness.

"It's all right," King Kinomoto Fujikata said gently. "Leave us for the moment; we have some family problems to discuss."

"Yes, my King."

When the footman was gone and the doors to the room were safely closed, Fujitaka leashed out angrily at Sakura, who was looking up at him defiantly. "You shall remember your manners and greet your father first," he ordered sternly. "I shall not tolerate impudence, especially from my own daughter."

"I am so glad you remembered that I am your daughter," Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes. "I shall not greet you until you put off all these match-making sessions."

Fujikata sighed from his throne and he asked with a less formal tone, "My dear daughter, why have you become like this? You are already way beyond marrying age and it is now a treasure that someone is willing to offer for you. Therefore, you must make use of whatever opportunity to get yourself married!"

"How dare you say such things to your own daughter? Why didn't you respect my rights and my decisions? I do not want to get married and I will see that I won't!" Sakura shouted and could be heard everywhere within the castle wall. "I won't…" She said again, much softer and gentle this time but her father was not able to hear her as her voice was drowned by the footman's announcement.

"Prince Yakumo Keiji and Prince Youriyama Takashi have arrived!"

Sakura stood frozen on the spot and stared wide-eyed at the door in shock as it opened slowly. "You will have to choose one of them and be married within a week. This decision is final and I expect full cooperation from you as the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom," she heard Fujitaka behind her but made no response, not that she could give one anyway.

That Prince Yakumo was rather a short guy with neat black hair that was combed to perfection. His prince outfit of shimmering gold and silver seemed a little too large for him and made him looked silly. Sakura realized with horror that she was about to burst out laughing at the scene and hurriedly turned her gaze to the other prince. Prince Youriyama was the complete opposite of Prince Yakumo. Not only was he tall, he also has a muscular build. He looked almost like a giant standing beside the short Prince Yakumo. The most attractive part of him was his golden eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dimly lit throne room. But Sakura reminded herself not to fall into his charms and to stay cool throughout the whole session as well as to make the two princes regret coming to Kinomoto kingdom.

"It's my please to be here, Princess Kinomoto," Youriyama said as he bent to place a kiss on the back of her gloved hand. "May I call you Sakura instead?"

Sakura pulled her hand back with a dark scowl that unnerved Youriyama a little and he did feel a little upset when she wiped the back of her hand, where he had kissed her earlier, against the uniform of the footman who happened to have not returned to his post. "Thanks," Sakura muttered and then glared at Youriyama. "We are not that close, Prince Youriyama. I would prefer you… no, I insist that you call me Princess Kinomoto."

"Of course, Princess Kinomoto," Youriyama replied a little too cheerfully and that earned him another ferocious glare from Sakura. "I'll do anything you want me to do, princess."

Sakura smiled evilly at him and asked in a quiet voice that brought chills up Youriyama's spine. "Are you sure about that? Doing anything I want you to do?"

Youriyama suddenly had a bad premonition and he replied shakily, "Of course. I did say that didn't I? What is it that you wish of me to do for you? Perhaps a kiss?" He rephrased his sentence when he heard a loud cough from Yakumo, whose presence in the throne room was clearly forgotten. "Well then, how about a slow walk in the garden then?"

"This is totally inappropriate!" Yakumo spat angrily, a little disappoint by the lack of attention in the throne room. "Surely you won't be accepting his request, Princess Kinomoto?"

"Of course not," Sakura replied without any hint of emotion. "Little walks in the garden are meant for lovers but since we are not, I don't believe why I should accept his request."

Youriyama felt as if a he was stabbed by a knife through his heart at Sakura's words and the way she was smiling right now infuriated him. "Then we shall not indulge in lovers' stroll then. How about a dance in front of your father? I am sure he will approve of that," he insisted.

"Well, my father will approve of it for sure but sadly I have no wish to dance today. Perhaps you might want to dance with Prince Yakumo?" Sakura suggested with a chuckle. "Oh, how I wish to see the two of you dancing together."

"Sakura," Fujikata warned. "You will watch your manners. Do not be rude to our guests."

"Yes otou-sama," Sakura replied obediently and then watched as the footman ran into the throne room, murmuring apologies along the way.

"What is it?" Fujikata asked.

"My King, an unexpected prince has arrived but when I asked for his name and turned to retrieve the list of guests for checking, he disappeared. I thought it would be best to inform you about this first. He might still be around in the castle. With your permission, I would take along ten other footmen with me to search the whole castle," the footman on duty said hurriedly.

"By all means," Fujikata said. "I would like to see the person who has the audacity to barge into the castle without getting permission."

"Yes, my King. I will leave to do my errand now."

Sakura jumped up the stairs leading to the throne to stand beside her father and asked cheerfully, "Otou-sama may I join in the search? I find it more interesting than being locked in this throne room with two stupid princes who didn't get the silent message that I don't like them."

"Sakura!" Fujikata admonished. "Please mind what you say. I do not want you to offend our guests. You do not have the permission to join in the search. Stay in the throne room with the two princes here while I attend to some business with the counsel regarding the trespasser."

"Yes, otou-sama," Sakura said dejectedly as she flopped down onto the stairs by the throne.

The room was silent was Fujikata took his leave from the throne room. Then, Youriyama broke the silence. "Now that your father has gone away, we shall have a little fun ourselves then."

"Just leave me alone," Sakura spat and let out a little screech as Youriyama bent down to pull her arm and she hurriedly moved back just to avoid him, knocking into the throne accidentally. "Don't touch me!"

"Youriyama, you are not behaving as a gentleman," Yakumo warned. "I shall be forced to take brutal actions against you should you do that again."

"Back off!" Youriyama warned and he advanced towards Sakura dangerously. "This is none of your business. Besides, your puny punch would probably have no effect on me."

Sakura panicked and she hurriedly tried to run away, afraid of what might happen when he touched her. "Go… Go away! I'm dangerous! Don't touch me!"

"Dangerous?" Youriyama repeated her words and laughed. "I like that!"

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura paled. "I may hurt you and you won't ever recover!"

"I believed what other people have said about you," Youriyama said. "They say that you are a true beauty that is very hard to resist but I wonder why you haven't married until now… Do you have someone that you wish to marry? Is that why you choose to reject all other suitors until now?"

"Youriyama!" Yakumo stepped forward and jerked him backwards so that Sakura might have enough time to escape. "This is the last warning."

Sakura scrambled to her feet and headed towards the exit of the throne room, running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Don't blame me for this, Yakumo. You brought this upon yourself," she heard Youriyama say and then followed by a dull thud. Surprised, she turned back to take a look and was shocked to see Yakumo sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura screamed and she ran forward, worried about Yakumo. Though she did not like him, he did come to her defense when Youriyama started to act weird after her father's departure from the throne room. "How could you do that?"

Youriyama jerked Sakura away from Yakumo and stared into her eyes intently as he replied, "I will do whatever I like to get whatever I want. And I will get rid of anyone who hinders me, like him."

"What do you want?" Sakura asked shakily as she tried to avoid his touch. "Don't touch me! It will kill you!"

"It?" he laughed and disregarded her warning, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. "It will kill me not to touch a beauty like you."

Youriyama jerked away from Sakura out of a sudden and stared at her as if she was an alien and then his gaze flicked over to his right hand, which had made contact with Sakura's cheek directly earlier on. "I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I warned you but you just wouldn't listen!"

"What is going…" Youriyama did not get to finish his question for he was totally encased by a block of ices.

Unwilling to look at the frozen Youriyama longer and knowing that there was nothing that she could do to save him, Sakura ran from the throne room to a secluded place where she could be alone and free from fear.

…

…

Yakumo groaned as he opened his eyes. The pain on the back of his head was unbearable. _What has happened to me? _He thought as he fought to sit up on the hard ground. That was when he remembered Sakura. _Where is she?_ He shook his head to clear the cloudiness and waited for a few moments for his vision to clear. Scanning the room for Sakura, he caught sight of Youriyama and his face paled immediately. "What… What is that?" he asked aloud.

He walked towards Youriyama cautiously and examined the ice block and noted that it did not seem to melt at all. _But how did he become like this?_ _Magic? Spell? I didn't know it really exists!_ Yakumo stiffened when he heard rapid footsteps along the corridor and he panicked. _Crap! If I get caught, I will be dead meat!_

Guards swarm into the throne room and surrounded Yakumo, followed by King Fujikata himself. He looked at Yakumo disapprovingly and said, "I hope you understand what sort of crime you have committed."

"Please hear me out, King Kinomoto!" Yakumo pleaded hurriedly. "I did not do this. He was already in this state when I woke up. He knocked me unconscious! I did not know what happened!"

"No explanations will be accepted. Guards, bring him to the dungeon," Fujikata commanded and turn to leave.

…

…

Sakura hid herself in the royal garden, where only the royalties and no others were allowed. Those who breeched the rules would be punished severely. Since her family was always busy, only Sakura could afford some time to be alone in the garden to relax herself.

She stared up into the sky wistfully and wished that things were different from what it was now. "I wish I were normal," Sakura sighed as she wiped the tears away from her face and lied down on the grasses.

A face appeared above her and she almost screamed out loud. "Why are you crying?" The person asked her and moved to sit by her side, smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she sat up and stared at the man beside her, dismayed that she could not recognize him. "How did you get in here?"

"I am Syaoran," the man replied and looked up at the night sky. "I sneaked in here, knowing that you would be here. I have always wanted to know more about you upon hearing what others said about you."

"What did they say about me?" she asked curiously and moved closer to him unconsciously, shivering at the coldness she felt under the sky.

Syaoran smiled, "They said that you were cursed and that is why you refused to wed."

Sakura gasped, "How did they know? Who _are_ you actually?"

Laughing, Syaoran told her, "There is nothing to be afraid of actually. I mean the fact that you are cursed. I came here for a reason but first, tell me how you knew you were cursed."

Reluctantly, Sakura replied, "A fortune teller came to the castle when I was twelve to have my future told. I remembered I insulted her and she was very angry and hence, cursed me by ways that I did not know. Since then, whenever I touched something very alive, it will turn to ice."

"I have a way to remove the curse," Syaoran said quietly. "But I believe that it is best to save your princely friend from the dungeon first."

"Prince Yakumo?"

Syaoran nodded his head, "He had been found with that ice block you have created, charged with murder and use of witchcraft."

Sakura's eyes widened with horror, "That's crazy! I'll sort it out with my father immediately. Please excuse me."

"May we meet again then," Syaoran said as Sakura turned to leave the garden. When she turned back to look at him, he was already gone.

…

…

"My daughter, I am so glad to see you," Fujikata said as Sakura rushed into the throne room, panting and disheveled from the long run. "I thought something might have happened to you."

"Otou-sama, I have heard about Prince Yakumo," Sakura started wringing her hands in front of her nervously. "He is innocent."

"Innocent you say," Fujikata repeated. "Do you have the proof?"

"Yes, otou-sama," Sakura replied quietly. "I have all the proof. May I have something small and alive?"

Fujikata quirked an eyebrow at her strange request but complied anyway. "Guards, bring Princess Sakura a small chick from the farm just outside the castle. Sakura, will it show us the evidence that you have?"

Sakura nodded her head in reply. Ten minutes later, the guard returned with a small chick in his hands and he passed it into Sakura's gloved hands. Sakura looked up at Fujikata as she removed her gloves with the chick still in her hands. Everyone in the throne room was stunned at what they saw. "This is my evidence," Sakura stated gravely. "Prince Yakumo is innocent. Release him."

"Sakura, please explain this!" Fujikata bellowed, stilling unwilling to accept that Sakura knew some sort of witchcraft. "When did you learn this witchcraft? Did you know that the use of witchcraft without permission in this castle is forbidden and death will be brought upon the wielder?"

"I understand the seriousness of the situation, otou-sama. It happened under unfortunate circumstances. I was cursed by the fortune-teller who came to our castle years ago and since then, everything alive, which I have touched, will be turned into ice. I have no control over it," Sakura explained and waited for her father's response.

"Guards, release Prince Yakumo from the dungeon and have a carriage to bring him back to his castle at once," Fujikata told one of the guards on duty by the side of the throne and turned to stay at Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me the truth earlier?"

"I thought you might not believe whatever I say," Sakura replied with tears in the eyes. "I am willing to receive any punishment as started by the law."

"To hang you? In public?" Fujikata asked and then shook his head. "You are making things really difficult for me…"

"One has to abide by the laws…" Sakura told him. "I am mentally prepared for whatever is to come."

Fujikata sighed deeply and commanded the guards to escort Sakura to the dungeons. "I'm sorry daughter, there's nothing that I can do to help you now."

"I understand, otou-sama," Sakura replied as she followed the guards. "I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

The walk to the dungeon was a quiet one and no one spoke for long moments. Sakura trailed quietly behind the two guards, looking at the ground as she walked along. They took the winding road from the castle's main entrance to the narrow and muddy pathway to the east of the castle, leading to the underground dungeon.

"Guard-san," Sakura said out of a sudden and the two guards in front jumped in fright at the sudden voice. "I believe no one uses the dungeon nowadays isn't it?"

The guards turned back to answer her, stopping them in their tracks, "Yes, Princess Sakura. The King rarely sends people to the dungeon, unless it is absolutely necessary, like the case of prince Yakumo."

"But isn't Prince Yakumo proven innocent? Hasn't he been released from the dungeons?" Sakura asked curiously as she stared at the guards for an answer.

"He has already been released from the dungeon, princess Sakura," one of the guards replied while the other looked about his surrounding wildly. "Please remain silent, princess. We are just carrying out orders. Please follow us quietly."

The trio veered to their right as soon as they reached the crossroad leading to the dungeon and the village. The left path leads straight to the dungeon while the other path was to the village. Sakura raised a brow in confusion and asked quietly, "Aren't we going to the dungeon? Why are we taking this path?"

"We are under the orders of the Prince," the guards replied in unison and urged her forward. "We had better hurry before anyone finds out that the princess is not in the dungeon."

"Prince?"

The guards quickened their pace and Sakura was forced to follow suit. "You will meet him later but for now, just concentrate on leaving the castle ground."

They were at the village entrance a few moments later. The village was eerily quiet even though it was in the middle of the day. Sakura wondered where have all the people gone. She spotted a lone rider who was seemingly waiting for them on a horse a few meters ahead. He was wearing a hat, which he tilted so low over his forehead that made it impossible for anyone to identify him.

"We've brought her with us, Li-sama," the guards said and pulled the still Sakura forward.

"Thanks," the man replied and the voice was so familiar to Sakura. "That will be all then."

Sakura watched as the two men, dressed as the guards of the Kinomoto castle scrambled off in different directions before turning her gaze back to the rider seated comfortably on the horse. She had to tilt her head back in order to be able to look at him and her eyes widen in recognition. "Are you really a prince?" she asked, clearly shocked and disbelief was shown in her eyes.

"Of course," Syaoran smiled and extended a hand to her to help her up onto his horse. "It will be my pleasure if you join me on my way." When she did not respond or make any movement to take his hand, he closed his hand over her wrist and dragged her up onto the horse with him, earning a soft squeak of surprise from her as she was dumped on the horse.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked in a tone, which she hoped to be angry in order to hide the fact that she was blushing madly at their closeness. "Won't you get into trouble by abducting me from my castle? Furthermore, I am a murderess to be put on trail in public."

"It matters not," Syaoran said and he nudged his horse to start moving, picking up speed as they moved.

…

…

Sakura's legs seemed to be rooted to the ground as she stared at Syaoran's magnificent castle; it was far more grand than the Kinomoto castle and even the scenery was so attractive that she could not take her eyes off. She heard Syaoran's chuckle from a distant and that was when she realized that she was left behind at the walkway while Syaoran had reached the entrance. She scowled at him, "What's so funny?"

Syaoran shrugged and walked on, leaving Sakura to catch up with him. "The reason I brought you here is to remove your curse. I have caught the fortune-teller that you have mentioned and learned of the way to remove it. However, I would like you to hear the solution with your own ears," he said and led her to a small dark room. "She's over there, in the corner of the room."

Sakura hesitated, looking at Syaoran for a few moments before taking her first steps towards the fortune-teller. She seemed to be in her mid fifties with grayish long hair that reached her shoulders and Sakura was sure that the fortune-teller was not happy to be kept in the room; she was scowling at her. "I have met you in Kinomoto castle many years ago…" Sakura explained. "I apologize for my rowdy behaviour then and hope that you would forgive me."

The fortune-teller snorted and waved wildly. Sakura jumped backwards to avoid being hit but trip over something and went hurtling onto the floor with a yelp of pain. Syaoran hurriedly helped her up, smoothing her wrinkled dress in the process to get rid of the filth from the dirty ground. "Watch your behaviour, woman," he warned the fortune-teller darkly. "One wrong move and you will end up being here forever."

Syaoran was pleased with the response he got from the poor fortune-teller who was frightened out of her wits. "I will tell you the way to remove the curse from the princess! I will tell you!"

Sakura was afraid to get too near to the fortune-teller for fear that she would make a sudden move that would hurt her but Syaoran assured her that the fortune-teller would bring no more harm. "May I know how to lift the curse?" Sakura asked gently with no trace of fear in her voice even though she was a little unnerved.

"Love!" the fortune-teller shouted. "You just have to fall in love! And that person should love you as well! That will remove the curse!"

Sakura thought she had heard wrongly, "I beg your pardon? Love?"

"That's what she has said," Syaoran replied and dragged Sakura outside, then commanded one of the guards nearby to see that the fortune-teller be thrown out of his castle and village. "I know this is unacceptable to you but that is the only solution to your situation; to fall in love."

"Fall in love…" Sakura murmured, staring at Syaoran, then blushed when she realized what she was thinking about. She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts. She laughed sheepishly and stopped what she was doing when she spotted Syaoran looking at her worriedly. "I am perfectly fine!"

Syaoran laughed, "I did not ask you anything. Don't look so nervous around me; you weren't behaving like this in the royal garden."

Sakura blushed and nodded her head but said nothing more. She kept staring at the ground, avoiding any eye contact with the prince. Syaoran tipped her chin up so that there was no way that she avoid making any eye contact and told her, "I can help you find that special person for you. I am sure one of the men in my kingdom will surely be able to help you lift the curse."

"Tha-Thank you…" Sakura said softly and tried to look away but froze instead and so did Syaoran. "I don't believe that this is actually happening. You are actually touching _me_…" Sakura stammered after five long minutes of silence.

"Neither do I," came Syaoran's reply. "But I guess this _is_ the truth. And I gladly welcome it."

"Then the curse is all over now?" Sakura asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please tell me I am not dreaming! I have waiting so long for this day!"

Syaoran hugged her, "This is actually happening, Sakura. You are not dreaming at all and I can assure you of that. Believe it!"

With the curse removed, Sakura was turned back into a normal girl again and had no fear regarding matters of physical contact unlike in the past. Prince Youriyama had been unfrozen and alive but he seemed to be a little unnerved whenever he saw ice or reminded of his ordeal. King Kinomoto Fujikata had proven Sakura innocent even though the fortune-teller was already nowhere to be found. Sakura was permitted to return to the Kinomoto castle but she chose to remain in the castle of Li Kingdom, where her husband was and she lived happily ever after.

* * *

Sakura was not even aware that she was crying until Syaoran had pointed out that fact. She hastily closed the book and wiped the tears away with the sleeves of her school uniform. "This wasn't what I had read when we were young," Sakura said as she sniffed loudly. "I really did not expect this ending."

Syaoran blushed and looked away. "Neither do I," he replied frankly. "But I just could not help finishing the story this way."

Turning to the last page of the book, Sakura started at the magnificent illustration of Syaoran and herself standing in a church and in front of the priest, their lips mere centimeters apart. Sakura felt herself blushing as she asked, "What are you trying to tell me through this book?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head and looked away bashfully, "I was…well… trying to tell you that you are not alone. All you need to do is to be yourself and trust other people. That's all."

Sakura's pearl of laughter caught Syaoran by surprise and he whipped his head around to look at her. "This is so unexpected of you, Syaoran."

He blushed but made no respond, not that he has one anyway. He looked away instead and hence, was unaware that Sakura was already standing by his side. Syaoran actually jumped when Sakura pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Sakura giggled at the expression on his face; he was blushing like a red tomato. "Sakura?"

"Shall we go on a date someday?" she asked. "Make it tomorrow then."

Syaoran was speechless._ Sakura is actually asking me out for a date? She is asking me out?_

"I'll take your silence as agreement," she said and smiled. "I shall see you in class then. You wouldn't want to be late for the next lesson right?"

With that, she turned ran down the stairs and disappeared from his line of vision. He bent down to pick up his book from the floor and then noticed that it was snowing. He stared up into the sky and marveled at the beautiful scenery.

_This is the best thing that has ever happened to me…_ Syaoran thought as he smiled to no one in particular, his mind filled with thoughts of nothing but Sakura. He was still smiling when he left the rooftop to return to his class for lessons…

_The end… _

* * *

**So did you like the story? Hee… Well, this is sort of a Christmas present to all of you and I hope I did it well enough... Review anyway. Happy Christmas everyone!**

**P.s. Thanks to ****FlowerLover for pointing out my mistake in the fic. I have already corrected it. And thanks for all the reviews so far. Hee...**


End file.
